


You. Are. Mine.

by Moment_of_Tangency



Series: A Love that Kisses with Homicide [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse), The Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bruises, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, Idk whatever, It's kind of cute, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Love/Hate, M/M, Manhandling, Meh, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Spreader Bars, Stalking, Tentacle Sex, a little painful looking but nothing serious, but i digress, good enough, i mean kinda, nothing really serious i guess, pretty much just the wrists, yay!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moment_of_Tangency/pseuds/Moment_of_Tangency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why me?" Peter sighed.<br/>"I want you Peter. We want you," Eddie murmured simply.</p><p>A continuation of Unexpected Situations in which there is actually sex this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Joining

**Author's Note:**

> Since I got a couple of kudos - thanks guys! - I decided to write this continuation of Unexpected Situations.

It was late in the afternoon when Venom emerged from the sewer tunnel with his Spider in tow. Peter had long ago passed out and was curled peacefully in his arms, only stirring to change positions. Venom smiled then paused to examine the surrounding area for potential threats before leaping off into the dusk.

It took another couple of minutes before Venom arrived outside the window of the apartment he had commandeered days before. It was warm, clean – a perfect place for their official joining. He opened the window and slid in, maneuvering through the apartment to the far room where he carefully placed his sleeping bundle on the nearby bed before securing Peter’s hands to the wall behind it. He still had things to do and it would be best to make sure Peter couldn’t escape before he returned.

He took a step back, admiring his work, before he used his claws to cut off the shirt of Peter’s costume and what remained of the pants, tossing the shredded fabric across the room. Sighing, Venom allowed the symbiote to recede from his skin. Eddie Brock was left standing in his favorite pair of jeans and a t-shirt and he stretched. _Well the faster I get back, the faster I can take him_ Eddie thought as he stepped forward to run a finger down his Spider’s face. The stupid mask was in the way, blocking him from feeling Peter’s supple skin. He growled, pulling the offensive fabric all the way off and made to toss it across the room with the other stuff before he stopped and – considering it – tucked it into his back pocket. _Never know when I might need it to bribe him…or to jack off to_ he thought as he allowed his fingers to continue their journey over Parker’s face.

 _Our Spider_ the symbiote whispered to him and Eddie hummed in agreement as his finger reached the boy’s mouth and after brushing along the moist lips, poked inside. The lips unconsciously closed around him – the boy’s tongue licking and tasting the digit before Peter began to suck softly. Eddie shivered, a low moan sounding from his throat.

Seeing his Spider like this was reminding him that he’d never gotten to fully enjoy him. His dick was stirring just thinking about it. After Peter had passed out in the sewers, Venom had finally allowed himself to cater to his own need, jacking himself off viciously. Peter had been just as enticing then, completely unaware of the air of sex that had still clung to him and how much it was turning on his captor. Venom had had to fantasize about all the things he would do to Peter later that night to reach climax but even when he came it had been unsatisfying, especially once he thought about how tightly Peter had clamped around his finger back when he had sucked him off. And now here was his Spider, acting so innocent even while he let Eddie fuck his mouth with his finger. His mouth was so soft. So wet. _So sexy_ Eddie thought, biting his lip as his hips thrust gently, unconsciously. God it was so tempting to just take him. Allowing his symbiote to connect with Peter had made for mind-blowing sex and even then he’d only gotten to taste him. _Imagine what it would be like to fuck him_. Jesus, Peter didn’t know how seductive he was. His symbiote agreed, sending him pictures of Peter from their time together – images of him naked, flexing, stretching. God he looked good.

Eddie stayed like that for a moment, licking his lips while he brushed the pad of his finger along the roof of Peter’s mouth, against his teeth, and finally caressed his tongue. As much as he wanted to stay, he had to go. Removing his finger, Eddie took a second to web Peter’s feet to the bed – _just in case_ – before finally turning and exiting the room. Peter would still be on that bed when he left and he had loose ends to tie up. If anybody suspected that Peter was missing – or had been kidnapped – they would come looking and their joining would be interrupted. Nobody could know where Peter really was. Eddie would make sure of that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter woke up face down on top of an unfamiliar bed, webbed to the wall of a room he’d never seen before. He was still groggy and lazy with sleep so it took him a second to realize that this was alarming news and that he should probably be trying to come up with a plan of action. It took him another long second to determine that he didn’t care enough about the situation to feel any alarm –he just wanted to go back to sleep to be honest – and that he was painfully, painfully hard.

“Comfortable?” a voice purred behind him as a hand traveled from the back of his knee up to the curve of his ass. And just like that he was on high alert. He struggled, kicking his legs out in the hope of dislodging Venom and startling him long enough to provide Peter with an opportunity for escape. The hit connected and he was tugging on his hands as hard as possible, having released one and working on the other, when Venom recovered and slammed into him, knocking his head into the wall and dazing him. Tentacles shot out and wrapped around his neck, arms, and legs, effectively immobilizing him as Venom pressed his body against Peter’s.

“That wasn’t very nice Parker,” Venom hissed, using his free hands to rip through the boy’s suit and expose the skin to his painful bites. Peter cried out as the fangs pierced his skin over and over again, each time a little deeper than the last and all in his right shoulder. When Venom finally stopped, Peter was whimpering, rolling his sweat-soaked forehead against the wall in front of him. It was like getting stabbed over and over in the same spot and Peter sagged in relief when Venom relented, lapping at the blood welling up and rolling down his shoulder. “Be a good boy Parker,” Venom finally murmured into the boy’s skin, “I don’t want to have to do something worse.”

Peter’s heart sped up a little at those words and he actively tried to relax his muscles; the more he got hurt, the harder it would be to escape later and his odds were already looking pretty slim. He would have to wait for his opportunity and when it came there could be no mistakes. Venom, sensing the tension leaving his Spider’s body, smiled and continued to lap at Peter’s back, using more tentacles to secure him so he could relocate them to the bed once more. He manhandled him until Peter was facedown again, his hands spread out before him and webbed to the headboard and his hips propped up into the air, then sat on the other’s calves.

“You really don’t want to do this!” Peter pleaded, his voice a little shaky as Venom tore through his pants and exposed his ass to the air, “I’ve heard butt sex is pretty awful!” Venom only chuckled and reached around to grab his cock, stroking it slowly with one hand while he massaged the boy’s left cheek with the other. “I’m serious! I’ve heard some pretty awful stories!”

“Your body seems to think differently,” Venom hummed. He was enjoying this side of his Spider as well but he found he preferred him when he was pliant and lust-crazed, begging for his hole to be filled. He moved the hand squeezing Peter’s ass to the boy’s neck, a sliver of his symbiote lurching off from his body and connecting with Peter. The change was immediate. Suddenly Peter’s back was arching to put his ass on display, his legs straining to spread a little wider but caught under Venom’s weight. Venom complied, shifting his body to allow Peter to move; he had removed the webbing around the boy’s ankles as soon as he had returned so his Spider had plenty of room to be the sexy whore he was. “Slut,” Venom purred as he bent lower to nuzzle his face into his lower back. Peter smelled delicious and Venom allowed his head to trail lower and rest on the curve of his ass, inhaling the rich scent as he continued to run his hand along the other’s dick. Peter moaned, caught between thrusting his hips forward into his enemy’s slick hand and grinding backward in the hopes that the man would fuck him already. He could feel how turned on Venom was through the symbiote connection but the man was still holding back, giving him teasing nips and sweeping his tongue over his puckered hole.

“Gah!” Peter yelped as he jerked forward at the unexpected sensation. He’d never done this before and it felt so good when Venom pulled back to blow on the wet skin. His hole was tingling, beginning to twitch uncontrollably as Venom lapped at him over and over again, just a little harder every time until Peter’s hands were clenched against the headboard and he was straining to get more. It was too much but it wasn’t enough and Peter concentrated, trying to think past the haze in his mind to remember how to speak. “Uh! Venom!...Please….More!” he finally grunted, mewling as Venom’s strokes on his cock hit just the right spot to make his toes curl. The man’s hands were killing him; it was embarrassing how skilled they were, discovering, memorizing, and exploiting every one of his weak spots until he knew his way around Peter’s dick better than Peter did. Just as Peter thought he was about to lose it, Venom stopped. The boy whined and tried to keep thrusting his hips but the other restrained him with his free hand.

“What do you want Spider?” Venom hissed. The villain leaned forward until he reached Peter’s head and licked his ear. “Do you want me to ravage you? Fuck into you until your legs are shaking and you can’t stand? Make you scream and beg for mercy even while your body asks for more?” he whispered. Peter nodded, unable to speak. “I’m going to destroy you. Fuck into you over and over again until your body collapses and you pass out from pleasure. This night isn’t long enough for all the things I’m going to do to you Peter.” Venom leaned even closer, talking so quietly that Peter had to hold his breath just to hear him. “Do you get it Parker? I own you. You. Are. Mine.”

The last words were a growl, so deep and possessive that they rumbled through the boy’s body and caused an answering shiver to roll up his spine. Venom smiled as he felt his Spider tremble and moved back into position over his ass, dipping his tongue into his tight hole. Peter keened and arched his back as far as it would go. That tongue was magic inside him – hot and pulsing as it tasted him. It was thrusting so deep, over and over again until it pressed up against that spot that made him see stars.

“Ahhh ah! Oh my- unghh! Venom!” Peter gasped, his eyes half lidded and glazed over in pleasure, as his mouth fell open, his pink tongue darting out to swipe his lips. “God that feels good,” he groaned as he let his head fall forward to watch his cock twitch and dribble precum onto the sheets. He could feel Venom’s saliva dripping from his hole and making his crotch slick as it ran past his balls and fell to form a puddle beside the precum. It was so hot. He was sweating. He needed more, something long and thick pounding into him and leaving him raw. Driving him wild until he blew his load all over these pretty sheets. He was ready – he was so ready that he was aching for it.

Venom, sensing this through his symbiote, thrust his tongue in and out even faster, trying to loosen his Spider up. His hole was beautiful and tight but if his Spider didn’t relax Venom was going to rip him apart at the joining and, healing factor or not, Peter wouldn’t enjoy that very much; and even though it wasn’t strictly necessary for one’s mate to actually feel pleasure for the joining to be successful, Eddie wanted Peter laying in a pool of his own cum when he was finished. So he continued to tongue fuck Peter until he was shaking, skin covered in a sheen of sweat and hips thrusting erratically. With one last slurp, Venom laved his tongue along the inside of Peter before pulling back and licking a stripe up his fluttering hole. _Finally_ Eddie thought and his symbiote hissed back an agreement. The joining was about to begin.

“I’m going to fuck you Peter,” he growled and Peter moaned louder, trying to grind his ass back against the symbiote’s hips. Venom held him still, gripping his ass cheeks tight and spreading them so that Peter’s loose hole was open and on display. _We’ve waited so long_ Eddie thought, swiping his tongue across his fangs as he aligned his cock with Peter’s entrance. He stopped to run his hand down Peter’s cock to collect the precum, relishing how the boy moaned while he slathered it on his dick. Finally he grasped Peter’s hips, claws digging in to the soft flesh. He pressed his head against the opening, smearing the pearly liquid into the rosy skin. The symbiote was pushing at him to hurry up and take their Spider but Eddie held back, driving his dick between Peter’s ass cheeks and listening to Peter whine and beg. It was heady; Peter’s ass was slippery with his precum and saliva so that every thrust squelched until the entire room echoed with the sounds. So filthy, and dirty and…. _Delicious_.

Venom slammed into the boy with one thrust. Peter jerked, every muscle taught and choking on his own spit as he tried to breath around the huge object inside of him. He panted, taking short, sharp breaths as his body tried valiantly to adjust and relax. It was so hard. He was so big! Peter was sure he could feel the head of Venom’s cock pressing against his diaphragm and forcing his mouth open. There were sparkles at the edges of his vision and he forced himself to take deeper breaths as he moved his legs wider to accommodate the girth inside him.

Venom waited for him, marveling at how tight Peter was. He could feel the boy’s pulse through his skin, noting how it increased when he bent closer to Peter and licked a stripe from the small of his back to the nape of his neck just under where the symbiote piece lay. Peter shivered and arched his back even further, moaning as Venom reached around him to grasp his dick. Slowly he tugged on it and worked his hand up and down the shaft until Peter was keening, the pain from earlier almost completely forgotten. Venom could feel the ecstasy flooding Peter’s system from his symbiote connection and it was resonating with him, making his cock twitch and his own symbiote impatient.

 _Take him_ the voice whispered inside Eddie’s head as he continued to pump Peter. _Our Spider is ready – for us and for the joining._ His suit rippled in tandem and complied, forcibly nudging Eddie’s hips to make small, abortive thrusts into Peter’s ass. Peter gasped and immediately clenched into a strangle hold around the symbiote-covered dick but still Eddie’s hips continued to thrust on their own. Eddie groaned inside the suit as he straightened up and let his head roll back, losing himself in the pleasure for a moment. Peter was so tight around him and the friction was so amazing that he allowed the symbiote to do the work for him for a few minutes. God it was wonderful ….. but the pleasure was building too quickly and eventually Eddie pulled himself back.

 _So pushy_ he thought to the voice before he took control of his body once again. Eddie mentally sighed. He had wanted to draw the prep out as long as possible – until Peter was strung out like a bow string and crying from frustration – but he supposed he had to agree; he could only hold out for so long and already his control felt a little tenuous. _Time to cut to the chase._ He took one last second to appreciate the beautiful noises the boy was making before he released Peter’s cock, gripped his hips, and began thrusting in earnest.

Peter screamed. Venom’s hips were slamming into him hard enough that the bed was shaking, ramming into the wall every time the villain pushed back in. The force was so strong it was pushing him down until his chest touched the bed and the only thing left in the air was his ass. _He’s literally fucking me into the mattress!_ Peter thought, panic fleeting through his mind before lust pushed it out. “Oh God!...Harder! Venom, harder!” he yelled, his voice cracking. He was moaning non-stop and meeting the other man thrust for thrust. The friction was killing him and he tightened up, trying to get more of it, when Venom suddenly shifted position and changed his angle – aligning himself perfectly so that every thrust rammed straight into his prostate. He shrieked, his hands clenched so tightly on the headboard that his nails cut into his palms. _It’s too much!! IT’S TOO MUCH!!_ Peter’s mind screamed even as his mouth begged Venom to go faster, harder, rougher. The pleasure was verging on the edge of pain and Peter wanted to stop – wanted to want to stop – but when he made to speak the only thing he could ask for was more. It didn’t matter either way; neither the symbiote nor the man inside was paying him or his traitorous body any attention. They were too lost in fucking Peter – spine arched, head back, and tongue lolling out in the same position they’d been in a couple days ago on that building’s rooftop.

“Yes!! Yes!!!” Venom hissed as he rammed his hips into Peter over and over again. The pleasure was overwhelming him, rolling all the way up his back and leaving his body tingling. Peter was so _erotic_ like this: his ass shaking in Venom’s grip as the man slammed into him, those pitiful tears collecting in the corner of his eyes and threatening to spill over. And those _noises_. Peter was so loud that Eddie’s neighbors would have long since come by to knock on his door – that is, if he hadn’t already scared them away. He was such a vocal little Spider, screaming out Venom’s name, expletives, and the occasional blasphemy. It was turning Venom on – his hips were moving so fast now they were practically a blur – and he leaned forward to brush his tongue along Peter’s ear. At this rate he was going to blow soon. _Have to do it now_ Eddie thought, moaning as he rotated his hips a little.

“I can sense how close you are Spider. Do you want to come?” Venom purred as he removed his hand from Peter’s hip to wrap around his dick again, stroking just light enough to frustrate. Peter groaned and tried to fuck his hips into Venom’s hand but slowly gave up when the man simply slackened his grip. Venom was still pounding into his ass, hitting that perfect spot over and over again, but Peter needed more – that one last push to force him over the edge. He needed that hand on him.

“Yes!! Yes please let me come!!!”Peter sobbed, rolling his forehead against the damp sheets underneath him. Venom leered and the symbiote suit pulled back to reveal Eddie’s cocky, pleasure-flushed face. The man kissed along Peter’s shoulder, nipping and sucking marks into the skin, and up his neck until he was panting into the boy’s ear.

“Say you belong to me” he purred, hand brushing teasingly along Peter’s shaft as he nuzzled his face into Peter’s shoulder and inhaled his scent. A couple seconds passed but the only sound was the slap of skin on skin and their harsh panting mixed with Peter’s moans. “Say that and I’ll let you come,” Eddie pressed, a little impatient. Peter kept periodically clamping down on his cock and it was taking all of Eddie’s willpower not to come.

Peter, however, said nothing. Alarm bells were going off in his head and even as dulled as they were by lust, Peter still hesitated. He had caught a glimpse of Eddie’s face before the man had ducked into his shoulder and what he’d seen had shocked him. It wasn’t even the face that had really thrown him off; Eddie was undeniably handsome, if a bit cocky. No it hadn’t been that. It had been the eyes. Eddie’s pupils were huge, dilated so far that his irises were just barely visible rings. And the way Eddie had been looking at him so possessively…something told him that saying what Eddie had told him to would be more than just harmless pillow talk. And so he hesitated for a few seconds – long enough for Eddie to get impatient and allow the symbiote to cover his face once more, snarling at him as he squeezed the boy’s cock threateningly.

“Say. You. Belong. To me,” Venom growled, the claws of his left hand tightening on Peter’s ass cheek until they punctured skin as his hips sped up to a punishing pace. Peter howled, the tears in his eyes spilling over as his body tried to accept the extra force. The symbiote piece on his neck was dragging him back into ecstasy and making him hypersensitive so that he could feel every ridge of Venom’s cock inside him, every brush of his nipples on the sheets. It was too much. Venom was winning out, pumping Peter’s cock and forcing his pleasure to build and build until the only thing he could think about was release. He had to let go.

“I….I b-belong to y-you,” he finally sobbed, screaming as Venom released his dick and finally allowed him to come. He exploded, his entire body seizing as he blew his load into the sheets. It was mind-blowing, so hard it was making his toes curl and his back bend. Venom groaned, fucking Peter through it as the boy clamped down on him. The friction was amazing and after only a few more thrusts he was coming, filling Peter up until he overflowed. Venom purred as he milked his orgasm – rolling his hips against the boy’s ass, grinding hard – then finally pulled out, slashing the webbing that secured Peter’s wrists to the headboard. Peter crumpled, his muscles still shaking with aftershocks and too exhausted to even move out of the mess beneath him.

“Good boy,” Venom murmured as he wrapped his arms around Peter and adjusted him so that he was lying on the cleaner portion of the bed. His Spider was still pliant – _not a viable threat at the moment_ the symbiote supplied – so Eddie allowed the suit to completely peel back until he was left, naked and spooning Peter. He nuzzled against the back of his neck, sniffing and licking the skin underneath the symbiote there. _Might as well leave it there_ Eddie thought idly. _It would help control his Spider if he got restless_. He could sense his symbiote humming in agreement so he allowed himself to relax and just let his hands wander over Peter’s body, memorizing the planes of his muscles – every bump, valley, and scar – as he thought.

It was unreasonable to believe he could hold his Spider captive forever; his symbiote sneered at the idea but Eddie knew it was only a matter of time before they slipped up and Peter got the opportunity he needed to escape. Even so, he didn’t want to think about it happening. It was so much easier to just focus on the present – the skin and warmth he could feel – rather than imagining the exact moment in time Peter might leave him, the moment the tenuous cease-fire they were maintaining broke and everything returned to normal until the next joining. It was agitating for both him and his symbiote. The symbiote didn’t like the idea of ever allowing his possessions to leave, threatening physical violence if necessary. Eddie understood that, he just didn’t want to think about it. So it was a blessing when Peter broke his reverie to fidget in Eddie’s arms.

“Why me?” Peter sighed. He didn’t want to admit that it felt good to just rest in a soft bed, even if it was in the arms of his arch-nemesis. Eddie’s chest was pressed up against his back and Peter wasn’t sure if it was himself or the symbiote attached to him but he was content to stay in this room forever. He felt the arms around him tighten possessively as Eddie shifted closer and began nipping along the line of his shoulder.

“I want you Peter. We want you,” Eddie murmured simply, nestling against him. He didn’t say anything else and Peter resisted the urge to turn around and look Eddie in the eye. He didn’t want to break the moment and he was scared of what he would see: murderous intent as the sex pollen or whatever other mystical substance that possessed Eddie to fuck his enemy senseless wore off? Or – even worse – _love_? He didn’t want to know. Instead he allowed Eddie to nuzzle against him as his body recovered from the stress it had just undergone.


	2. Escape

_God this is gonna hurt like a bitch tomorrow_ Peter thought, feeling all the aches and pains as he shifted to find a better position. Eddie had long ago drifted to sleep from what he could tell and he was taking the opportunity to test the man’s embrace. Eddie’s arms had relaxed substantially and Peter was trying to figure out the best way to plan his escape.

            The important thing was to keep his heartbeat even and stay calm. The symbiote attached to his neck seemed to respond to emotions and it definitely would not do to have his anticipation alert the symbiote, and by extension Eddie, of his escape. Slowly, he slid his body out from underneath Eddie’s arm, careful not to jostle the mattress too much. He crawled across the sheets to the floor, easing off and beginning the search for his costume. It was laying shredded in a corner – _freaking bastard_ he thought, pissed – so he retrieved the web shooters from the suit and made his way out of the room and into the rest of the apartment naked.

            _He’s got to have some clothes somewhere_ Peter thought as he searched every room for drawers. Eventually he slipped on a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt he’d found in what must have been Eddie’s bedroom, trying not to smell the vanilla and sandalwood cologne wafting off of it, and made his way to the main room. He stopped just outside the doorway. His spider sense was going off and Peter examined the room closely, eventually locating the discrete motion alarm system located in the room’s corner. _Well this is just fucking fantastic_ he thought, exasperated. If he stepped into the room there was no doubt in his mind that the alarm would go off and Eddie would wake up probably very angry. And it wasn’t as if he knew the security code needed to turn the system off or even where the keypad was. Looking around, the only other exits he could see were the windows and the ventilation grates. _If I open the window I can escape faster but I might set off the alarm_. _If I go through the vents I won’t set off the alarm but I won’t know the layout and might end up lost forever!_ Peter scowled, frustrated. He hated moments like this – they added unnecessary stress to his already stressful life. After a few moments of hair pulling and hushed cursing, he finally decided to go with the window; even if the alarm went off he would already have a head start on Eddie who would still be groggy with sleep.

            Nodding to himself, he crossed to the windows…only to remember he didn’t have his mask. He couldn’t risk civilians – or even worse, villains – seeing his face. _All it would take is a camera or a loudmouth fan and it would be all over_ Peter thought as he began searching the apartment again as quickly and quietly as he could. He checked every drawer, closet, and dusty corner but no matter where he looked he couldn’t seem to find it. He was on the verge of climbing out the window anyway, mask or no, when he saw it…in the main room. _Fuck my life. I am 200% done with this shit_ Peter ranted to himself as he contemplated how to best retrieve the mask without setting off the alarm. He could try snatching it with his web shooter – _maybe I’ll be fast enough?_ – or maybe web the motion sensor in the corner – _that could work right?_ Either option was viable at this point so he went with the quicker one and used a quick web sling to grab the mask.

            Wrong move. The alarm went off immediately and Peter jolted, jamming his mask on as he sprinted at the window, opened it, and free dived out. _Oh shit oh shit oh_ shit he thought as his heart pounded and he felt himself break out into a sweat. _If Eddie doesn’t kill me I might die of a freaking heart attack!_  His body was legitimately going into panic mode. On the plus side he hadn’t heard Eddie pursuing him so there was always the possibility that he hadn’t seen the open window and was still searching the apartment for Peter. _Even better_ he thought, web slinging across the city faster than he ever had before. _I can get out of here and go home; the original t.g.i.f._ – _thank god I’m free_ he joked to himself. _God I crack myself up_.

            He giggled but his laugh was short-lived, fading away as soon as he remembered how he had let Eddie cuddle him as if he hadn’t just forcibly fucked him. Shame bloomed hot and fast across his face, intensifying when he realized he actually felt guilty thinking about Eddie waking up alone to the sound of a blearing alarm, an empty bed, and an open window. There really was no reason for him to feel bad for Eddie. _It’s not like he even asked me_ he thought, trying to convince himself. It was absolutely ridiculous for him to even have to remind himself of the man’s transgressions; there were many and they were all serious. He _knew_ all of this…but it did nothing to calm his stomach that was rolling with anxiety.

            He slung from building to building swiftly and silently, deep in thought. There was really no correct answer: anything he told himself failed to satisfy him and the only thing that actually _would_ satisfy him was unacceptable. He didn’t owe Eddie anything so there was no reason for him to feel obligated to the guy. _But still…_ God life was complicated. Why didn’t people warn him about this kind of stuff _before_ he decided to go out and become a superhero? _Oh and by the way Peter, sometimes your enemies are harboring a hidden desire to fuck the shit out of you_. Yeah that would have gone down well.

            Peter shook his head and sped up his web slinging. The faster he got home, the faster he could forget this entire thing had happened. He was able to keep the pace up for a couple of minutes but eventually he was panting. Sweat had begun to soak through his clothes and the summer heat wasn’t helping him cool down. _Jesus, either I’m out of shape or Venom took a lot out of me_ Peter thought, gasping as he swung behind a building to take a rest. He perched himself on the fire escape, moving the mask off his mouth so he could breath and lifting the t-shirt off his skin to get a breeze. Of course he had stopped right next to a dumpster- it wouldn’t be his life if he hadn’t practically collapsed next to the rankest dumpster in all of New York. The fumes were literally toxic.

            Now that he’d stopped he could see the finite muscle trimmers in his arms and legs. Whatever the cause was, he needed to rest. Sighing, he lay back against the cold metal behind him and concentrated on breathing through his mouth. The panic he had felt earlier was gone at least. All he had now were the aches and pains from Venom.

            Now that the adrenaline was wearing off, his shoulder was killing him. He touched it through the t-shirt and hissed at the sting, pulling his hand away to reveal a faint trace of blood on the tips. The stupid wound must have re-opened while he had been swinging away. He peeled the fabric away to reveal the skin…and winced at what he saw. The skin around the bites was an ugly blue still and there was drying blood all over the place. The worst part though was the actual bites; the swelling around them had gone down but they still looked puffed and ragged with a mixture of pus and blood leaking out. It looked pretty nasty to be honest. It was all goddam Venom’s fault for biting him so much then licking him with that god-awful tongue. The same tongue that had shoved itself into his mouth…and licked all along his cock…and fucked him so…nicely. Peter shook his head to clear it. _God how I digress_. This was supposed to be about how Venom had hurt him, the bastard.

            Peter pulled up the edge of his shirt to examine the rest of his body. Other than a few cuts and bruises, he seemed to be in good shape. He rocked his backside to test the soreness. _Yep! It hurts like a motherfucker_ Peter yelped as he eased himself off his ass. Venom had definitely done a number on him. This was probably all his fault. Everything was always his fault. _The fucker’s probably responsible for world hunger…and kicks puppies_. Peter sighed and shifted to lie on his side, back to the world. He just wanted to sleep. Was that too much to ask? He closed his eyes, wanting to just relax for a couple minutes. He’d only been there for a little while before he heard it.

            “Parkerrrrr.” Peter froze, a shadow flitting through his peripheral vision. The voice was still distant and he had never been so glad to be wearing dark civilian clothes. Slowly, so slowly, he eased his mask off then curled in on himself, hoping he looked like a crazy homeless person instead of the terrified superhero he was. His face was pressed into the cold metal so he couldn’t tell where Venom was and it was doing a number on his heart rate. _Seriously, if I don’t get some rest soon I’m gonna have a heart attack_ he managed to think. From what he could hear it sounded like Venom was on the roof above him. _He must have been jumping the rooftops looking for me_. The plus side was he was low enough that he should’ve been hidden in the shadows and hidden from Eddie’s line of sight.

            The sounds were receding. Eddie must have been moving on through the city. Peter stayed frozen until he hadn’t heard the sounds of Venom searching for more than ten minutes, and then eased down the fire escape as quietly as possible. He stuffed his mask deep into his pocket and, checking left and right, cautiously made his way to the nearest subway station. There was no way he was going to web sling back home with Venom out searching for him – _oh hell no._

            There were no signs of trouble and nothing looked suspicious but he couldn’t help glancing at the people around him on the subway benches. He kept fidgeting, eyes never staying still for more than a few seconds before they jumped to the next target. God he must look like a drug addict. Or a car thief. He smoothed a hand over his face and jumped up as soon as the subway stopped at his destination, taking the steps to the street two at a time. _Only a couple more blocks. What could go wrong?_ He looked around. There was still a good amount of people out so it wasn’t like he was going to get attacked or something, right? He rushed anyways, speeding up the closer he got to home until he was pushing an all out sprint. His muscles were burning but he was almost there, so close he could practically see the light in Aunt May’s window.

            He was just crossing the street when something snagged him, whipped him back and slammed him into an alley wall. He only had enough time to think _SERIOUSLY?!?_ before the pain set in and his body tried to curl in on itself. A hand shot out and stopped him, seizing him around his neck and smashed his head back against the wall, lifting him up until his feet couldn’t even brush the floor. Peter gasped, clawing at Venom’s arm. He needed air five minutes ago – his lungs were on fire from all the exertion and now he _couldn’t breathe!_ Black spots were dancing in his vision. His struggles were weakening. He had a moment to think _I’m going to die! He’s going to kill me!_ and then Venom loosened his grip, letting blessed air into his lungs. He sucked in gulp after gulp, hacking on it, until his breathing evened out and Venom tightened his grip again. Eyes watering, Peter pulled himself together until he could look Venom in the eye.

            “I don’t like waking up to an empty bed Parker.” A shiver rolled down Peter’s spine as Venom pressed against him hard. The scariest thing about the whole situation for the boy was that he couldn’t tell how angry the other was; Venom’s face didn’t really reveal emotion what with his large white eyes and smooth face. It was freaky enough that Peter couldn’t even think of witty banter to bombard the villain with as the claw tightened around his neck. All he could do was stare, wide-eyed as the black face bared its fangs at him and leaned closer until his breath brushed Peter’s ear. “ Prepare for punishment Spider.” Peter’s heart started beating double time, erratic against his ribcage, and he could already feel a burst of cold sweat coming on. He’d known there was a risk he would get caught during his escape attempt; somehow the knowledge wasn’t helping him accept the reality.

            Venom’s symbiote was crawling forward off his hand and onto Peter’s face, covering his mouth and hardening so that no matter how hard he tried, Peter couldn’t make a sound. He’d been effectively silenced and Venom slammed him back against the wall – dazing him – before he swept Peter up over his shoulder and made his way back to the apartment. _Great, n_ _ow I'm gonna be_ _carried over Venom's shoulder like a sack of potatoes back to his creepy sex den_ Peter thought. _All that hardwork wasted._ He let his head fall forward and closed his eyes, sighing. _When life gives you lemons right?_

There was no way he was getting out of this with his ass intact.


	3. Empty Beds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 2 from Eddie's perspective because I feel like it's always best when you get to see both sides of the story. 
> 
> I'm sorry this is shorter than the other chapters but I felt like I had to post something since I'm going on vacation and probably won't be updating for at least a week. I hope you like it!

When Eddie had woken up, he’d first felt confusion. His last memory before going to sleep had been nestling against the back of Peter’s neck, telling him why the joining had to happen between them. He had felt Peter’s body tense up back then and had dismissed it; he knew the boy would need time to accept his circumstances but inevitably he had no choice but to come around – it wasn’t as if Peter could refuse him or anything. That’s why when Eddie was startled awake by a blaring alarm, the confusion he’d felt – and the adrenaline Peter was sending him through the symbiote channel – had been enough to immobilize him as he strived to connect the dots.

            Cursing the dark, Eddie fumbled through the sheets, frantically searching the bed for his Spider. He kept expecting to feel the taught warmth of Peter’s skin but all he could grasp was linen and his symbiote’s alarm wasn’t helping him concentrate. The other’s panic was so strong that it was just a constant ringing in Eddie’s head, making his heartbeat skyrocket as he desperately searched the entire room. Nothing. Eddie paused, frozen for a split second as he recognized the Spider-Man costume laying abandoned in the corner where he’d last left it. He couldn’t think with the mayhem going on in his mind so it wasn’t until the symbiote had calmed down and forced him to see reason that he understood the significance.

            _If Peter didn’t take his suit then he must be wearing my clothes_ he realized and he surged towards the door to look through the apartment. The initial panic was wearing off and a mixture of instincts and calculation were kicking in. His instinct was reminding him that the best way to track prey was by scent and his senses were going into overdrive; Peter had a unique smell but at the moment Eddie’s would mask it, especially since the boy was wearing his clothes, so he was going to have to track the traditional vanilla and sandalwood cologne Eddie wore so much instead. _Good but not good enough_ Eddie thought to the symbiote as he ran through the hallway to the alarm keypad. His apartment was filled with nothing but the smell of sex, Peter, and Eddie’s cologne so trying to track Peter that way would take too long to get started. The boy could have crawled through the ventilation system or tried the front door or even decided to hide in the apartment for all Eddie knew. He tampered with the system, figuring out which alarms had been set off (the main room and window), and then smiled. Hunts were always fun and when he found his Spider – which he invariably would – there would be time for punishment. Eddie made his way to the window and leaned out, his symbiote drawing forward to cover him, and sniffed. _Lots of punishment._

The smell of vanilla and sandalwood was still strong on the night air – much stronger than Peter’s scent signature – so Venom followed that, making sure to keep to the shadows. He slung his webs as fast as possible, careening over buildings and stopping occasionally to scent the air again. He couldn’t believe his Spider had tried to escape so early – or better yet, that he had slipped up and allowed his Spider the chance to leave. His symbiote was fuming for lack of a better word and it was increasing his strength, making it so he could track Peter down even faster.

            They didn’t like it. The symbiote didn’t like that its mate had attempted to abandon it and partially succeeded; the power dynamic of their relationship was now in question and both Eddie and the symbiote agreed that the only way to rectify the situation was total domination over Peter – reminding the Spider of his place and who owned him. Eddie, however, was mostly concerned with Parker and how steeply they had underestimated him. His other scoffed but there was no denying the way they’d both assumed that not only would Peter be too scared to try escaping for at least a few days but also that the boy wouldn’t get far if he did. It was clear now that Peter deserved much more credit than they gave him. They would have to treat him with more caution in the future. This in no way, however, exempted him. Peter was still going to wish he’d never even thought about escaping by the time Venom was through with him. His mind was already thinking about all the things he could do. _Definitely no cumming but I need another punishment…_ he mused as he propelled himself over another apartment complex. Suddenly he stopped, perched on a rooftop edge.

            Peter’s scent trail was still present but something was beginning to overpower it, something…foul. Whatever the source was he must have been at least two hundred feet away and yet it was still making his eyes water. Sometimes enhanced smell was both a blessing and a curse. _In this case most definitely a curse_ Venom thought as he forced himself to ignore the stench and focus on Parker’s dwindling scent. As hard as he tried, it was too difficult. The odor was too pungent – it was overlapping his Spider’s trail – and Venom growled in frustration. With every second that he wasn’t chasing him down the boy was getting farther away. Venom took a deep breath, composing himself to search the area until he picked up the scent again.

            “Parkerrrr,” he growled as he began to search the surrounding rooftops. He paused for a moment to listen but he couldn’t pick up anything through the din of the city, just a general sense of fear from the symbiote connection to Peter. Even so, he moved to peer around every corner and raised his head to sniff the air every few minutes. Still nothing. Grinding his teeth together, he was on the verge of ripping chunks out of the building’s roof and chucking them out into the crowds of unsuspecting people in the streets when he stopped. Parker hadn’t taken his suit when he had left the apartment so there was a chance he had made at least part of his escape through the streets. It would have been a good tactic considering Peter in his civies would blend in extremely well amongst the other people. There was a possibility Venom had even passed by him unknowingly while he had been so distracted by the stench of the trashcan. Venom leaned over the edge to look at the masses milling below. _Ugh, no thanks_ Eddie thought. It was disgusting how tightly packed they all were; it would be too hard to try searching for Peter’s trail in that mess of sound and smell. He backed off the roof’s edge, thinking. _If I were a Spider, where would I go?_

            It took him less than a minute to find the answer. Smirking, he shot a web and launched himself into the air. Peter could be so predictable sometimes – it was his biggest drawback to be honest. You could always count on him to rescue the damsel, save the day, be the hero. Or in this case, run straight back to his Aunt’s house – that was classic Peter, always wanting to check up on his family like the good little boy he was. He wasn’t going to judge though, not since it made his life that much easier.

            Pulling his web, Venom flipped through the air and landed gracefully on a rooftop in Queens right across the street from Aunt May’s house. Looking around, he tested every building until he found the perfect vantage point then made himself comfortable. With Peter making the trek as a civilian would, he knew he had a little time to wait.

            From his perch he could make out the exact route Peter would take to get home from the apartment – _so predictable_ – so all that was left now was to wait. _No problem_ Venom thought as he began to imagine various punishments, each one less painful and more pleasurable than the last, _every good predator knows how to wait out its prey_. It was just a question of distracting himself. He’d already come up with plenty of different ways to use his tentacles on Peter and only just expanded his fantasies to include sex toys and bondage rope by the time his senses picked up rapid footsteps approaching a few hundred feet away. Peeking out over the edge of the building’s roof, he could make out Peter pulling an all out sprint down the road. _There you are_ Venom thought before he moved swiftly down the side of his building and into the alley below. He paused and listened for the footsteps as they grew ever louder. _Wait for it, wait for it_ he tensed, his symbiote thrumming in excitement. His other was adding to his buzz, pushing him to go on the offensive instead of waiting in a darkened alley, until Venom’s hands were shaking with adrenaline and his tongue was flicking in agitated movements. Finally Peter zipped past – so fast he’d created a wind stream – and Venom allowed a tendril of his symbiote to shoot out and snag the boy, whipping him around and slamming him into the alley wall. _Poor Spider, thinking you could get away._

            “I don’t like waking up to an empty bed Parker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to leave comments or kudos!


	4. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update, life is a soul sucking mess. On the bright side, I promised tentacle sex and now there is tentacle sex! Enjoy!

People like Peter were difficult to manage. They always had a strong moral compass at their core that they seemed to draw strength from; no matter how dire a situation might become, they all had that flaming conscience and sense of justice that almost always allowed them to resist the general idea of giving up or giving in, even on the brink of death. It was the very foundation of superheroes like Peter and the reason that those multitudes of helpless civilians looked up to them; they were special –head and shoulders over regular people courtesy of their high horses – and protected from the grime of reality by those rigid ethics. But being on a pedestal had its drawbacks as well: no matter how secure one might feel, superheroes were only human when it came to some things - always teetering on the edge - and all it took was a tiny push in the right place and suddenly that height that had seemed so wonderful just a moment ago was now a long way to fall. That was temptation – a force like gravity, you can only fight it on solid ground and once you lose that there’s nothing left to do but relax and enjoy the ride.

That was how you broke a superhero. That was how Eddie wanted to break Peter. While he had been swinging back to his apartment Eddie had allowed himself to move on autopilot, trusting his symbiote to guide him and alert him of danger as he thought about what exactly he wanted to do to his Spider. When he wasn’t unconscious or acting like the little whore they’d known he was, the boy was a pain in their ass. There was no telling how many more times Peter might attempt to escape or, even worse, attack him in his sleep and leave him for the police. He was unpredictable and too clever to be handled the normal way no matter how much his symbiote might think pain as punishment was a good idea. No, the way to break Peter was to show him the chinks in his own armor – show him just how small that push had to be to force him over the edge and into the abyss. His heart sped up in anticipation and his symbiote purred pleasantly. _This will be fun_.

 ---------------------------------------------------------------

Peter groaned and shifted. His back and head were throbbing – the dull echoes of a pain that had probably been spectacular before he had passed out – and it took him a moment to see the predicament he was in. His vision was still a little blurry; that was the only explanation for why the thing keeping him folded in half with his legs open and in the air had such an uncanny resemblance to a spreader bar. _There’s no way that thing can actually be what I think it is_ Peter thought, moving to touch the black bar. His arms jerked but otherwise stuck and he looked up at his wrists. They were absolutely _covered_ in a dark, thick webbing that was starting to look _very_ familiar in a very bad way. Peter whipped his head up as the bedroom door opened and Eddy entered, closing the door behind him and leaning back on it. He leered at Peter but otherwise stayed silent. _Oh shit_ he thought as the man began approaching the bed Peter was laying on until he was looming over the boy, pressing down on to him and on to Peter’s legs until he could barely breath. There was something hard poking into his ass and if there was any doubt in his mind what it was, Eddy’s look erased every one. Peter audibly swallowed.

Eddie smiled but with the amount of teeth he was showing it seemed more like a threat. “Peter,” he rumbled, his voice vibrating through Peter’s legs and into his core. Peter’s heart sputtered and lurched, beating faster than ever until it was pounding against his ribcage. “You’re going to regret trying to escape.” Sweat broke out along Peter’s body and he struggled to take in more air. Eddie’s eyes were hungry – his pupil’s blown with lust until only a thin ring of iris was left. Eddie wasn’t joking. “And you’re never going to think about doing it again,” he whispered.

The blood was rushing through his ears and Peter could barely hear him but he felt it when Eddie leisurely thrust against his ass. _At least the bastard had enough decency to leave my clothes on_. This was turning bad very quickly. He could sense the tension seething from Eddie; if he didn’t calm the man down soon there was no doubt they would be having their latest rape session in a pool of Peter’s own blood. “Eddie!” he gasped, but the rest of his words were cut off when the man pressed a hand to his neck, clamping down on his throat. His mouth gaped like a fish but no sound was coming out and he was quickly running out of air and he could feel his face turning red. Eddie held a finger to his lips and a symbiote tendril crawled out from his wrist and on to Peter’s skin, wrapping around his neck and tightening to replace Eddie’s hand.

“Silence Spider,” Eddie murmured. He moved his hand to trace along Peter’s reddening face, trailing along the boy’s gaping mouth. “I didn’t give you permission to speak.”

Peter’s mouth was moving, begging silent pleas. His eyes were tearing up and his hands writhed in their restraints, straining to grasp at the symbiote tendril. He couldn’t reach the stupid thing! He was going to pass out. After everything he had been through as a superhero this was going to be what did him in. He looked Eddie in the eyes – saw the anger smoldering there. _I’m going to die_. Peter had never been more sure of anything in his life. He could see it in Eddie’s eyes and he just…he just….he gave up. He stopped fighting and fell back onto the bed. Eddie cocked his head at him, watching as each of his muscles relaxed and Peter closed his eyes. His lungs were burning and his eyes were tearing but laying back just seemed easier. Maybe it was the lack of air talking but fighting Venom could honestly just be too much sometimes and this was one of those times.

Barely a second later the symbiote tendril was loosening, adjusting itself so it was comfortably settled around his neck. Peter wheezed, sucking in huge lung-fulls of air, and immediately began coughing. His neck was throbbing – there was probably a nice bruise there – but he’d gotten off pretty lucky considering Eddie’s usual sadistic streak was a mile wide. Peter’s breathing was labored but when he’d finally stopped hacking, he looked up at Eddie through his lashes. The bastard was just looking at him, a smug smirk dancing on his lips. He made no move to come closer so Peter let his head flop back until it was laying on the pillow underneath. He stared at the ceiling. It really was a nice ceiling. No one would ever guess a superhero had been raped and been nearly suffocated by his biggest enemy just by looking at it. _The things you learn_ Peter thought bitterly, resigning his body to more abuse. A tear streaked across the side of his face and into his hairline. He turned his face away to hide it.

“What?” Peter croaked, snide. “Did you get bored when I quit squirming?” It hurt his throat to talk but now that he had his opportunity he sure as hell wasn’t going to waste it. “What did you expect? Did you want me to be happy? To stay here with you forever?” He coughed. “Did you expect me to beg for something I didn’t even-“

Venom was in his face so fast, Peter didn’t see him move. Suddenly his face was inches away from symbiote and bared teeth, a claw pressed over his lips mid-sentence. Venom stared at him for a moment. “But you do want it,” he rumbled. “And no matter how much you try to fight it Spider, I _will_ make you realize that.”

Before Peter could blink, Venom was tearing through the seat of his pants, ripping a hole through his underwear. He couldn’t speak – his voice was stuck in his throat. Tendrils were shooting from Venom’s body and wrapping around his thighs, massaging the skin. Venom leered at him, grabbing the spreader bar with his claws and pushing it forward. Peter grunted, sinking into the bed. _Good thing I’m flexible or this would be really painful_ he thought caustically as he felt the symbiote squirming against him. The tendrils were making there way down his legs and spreading to cover his hips. There was a zing and Peter couldn’t help moaning – he could feel something and it felt like _more_. That was the only way to describe it.

“Trust me Spider,” Eddie purred as he stroked Peter’s knee, “you’re gonna love the fall.”

“Eddie…Eddie wai-,” Peter’s voice cut off as he felt a tendril snaking its way towards his hole. His eyes cut to Eddie's and widened in fear. He knew what was going to happen. This could only go down one way. _Tentacle sex? Tentacle sex?! REALLY?!_ Peter thought, beginning to pant and test his restraints again. He was nervous – there was nothing like the threat of abnormal, perverted sex to make you question your boundaries – and it showed. Venom’s symbiote tightened around his neck temporarily in warning, reminding him to be obedient.

Swallowing his anxiety, the boy relaxed against the sheets, panting quietly as the dark mass moved farther down his legs. Peter hissed and groaned as a symbiote tendril finally reached the puckered skin and swirled around his hole, twisting inside. The burn was sending bolts of heat up his spine and making him strain to arch his back. He could feel his dick hardening and his toes curling above him. Peter gasped.

“Pl- please Eddie….I…I don’t want this,” Peter tried one last time. It was hard to keep resisting when Venom was freeing his cock and rubbing him down so insistently – and it wasn’t like he had his maiden modesty to protect anymore. _Wait, that doesn’t sound like me_ Peter thought, struggling through the quickly forming fog in his mind. He could feel the incongruity of the thought but he quickly lost it when Venom shattered his already tenuous focus. “Ahhnn!!” Peter screamed as he felt another tendril entering him. They were pulsing inside him, rolling like liquid against his inner walls. He struggled to thrust his hips, trying to chase that feeling, but his position made the movement awkward and he whimpered.

Venom was pumping his dick and adding that _twist_ at the end that made shivers crawl up Peter’s spine, spreading the precum until his hand was slick with it. It was leaving the boy breathless and Peter tossed his head back, exposing his neck to Venom’s long tongue. The man licked up his throat to curl around his ear as the tendrils inside him surged even farther into him, matching Venom’s hand thrust for stroke. Peter moaned; he felt so _full_ with the symbiote pulsing and expanding inside him, stretching him.

His hands clenched. He was so _close_ – he could feel himself on the brink – when another black mass shot out from Venom’s body, wrapping around the base of his dick and cutting off his climax.

“NO!” Peter yelled, fighting to thrust his hips up. He was panting, short shuddering breaths, and there was sweat streaming from his forehead but all he was fucking was air – Venom had pulled back – and it was so damn _frustrating_ and all he needed was to just fucking cum! “What do you want?!” he finally screamed, straining to get a better angle on the tendrils still moving inside him. He refused to beg but Venom was forcing another tentacle into him and they were all pushing right up against that sweet spot.

Venom grinned, revealing rows of teeth as he moved to lick another swath up Peter’s neck. “Do you want this Spider?” he purred, moving his free hand to finger the skin around his stretched hole. Peter whined. The tentacles were thrusting hard and rubbing against each other – rubbing against him – to create amazing friction. With that claw teasing around the opening it was enough to drive a man wild. “Do you want me Spider?”

Peter whimpered, writhing to get more of that touch but unable to. Venom was looking at him but there was something different about it – less hungry, more searching. It was enough to make Peter hesitate and think about his answer past the reflexive denial. He paused, his body still moving slightly under the force of the tentacles, and met Venom’s gaze.

“Eddie. I want Eddie,” Peter finally said quietly. Venom paused, his hand slowing and finally stopping on Peter’s dick. Peter whined but it was involuntary – he was more interested in the way Venom was watching him, almost as if he were weighing his words. There was a moment of silence when all Peter could here was his own heartbeat and then the symbiote retracted and revealed Eddie’s face. He seemed suspicious but after a tentative second he pumped his hand, moving even faster than before.

Peter choked and slammed his head back, forcing his hips up as far as he could as Venom unwrapped the symbiote tendril from around Peter’s dick. He pushed another tentacle inside at the same time, making Peter clench his jaw. It felt so _good_ , he couldn’t hold it, he was so close to cumming! All he needed was…Peter looked up. Eddie’s face was inches from his own – he could feel the man’s panting breaths on his face – and Peter made up his mind. _Fuck it_. Peter kissed him, swiping his tongue along Eddie’s lip, asking for entrance. There was a slight pause and then Eddie was kissing him back – so aggressive he was forcing Peter’s head back into the pillow and bruising his lips – and then Peter was cumming hard, squeezing the tentacles inside him and screaming. His muscles were twitching, aftershocks of bone shattering pleasure, and he could feel Eddie’s cum splattering on his hot skin, forcing another white rope of cum from his cock. His body was straining and he could see stars and then suddenly he collapsed on to the bed, boneless and exhausted.

He panted, whimpering as Eddie drew the tentacles out of his body and removed the symbiote from around his neck. “Eddie,” he breathed but Eddie crushed his lips to Peter’s, silencing him. Peter moaned into the kiss, submitting to it and licking inside Eddie’s mouth, shuddering as they moved against each other. They broke for air and Eddie lowered his head, nuzzling into the crook of Peter’s neck and breathing in his scent. He purred, licking the skin before pressing a solitary kiss on the skin. Peter sighed and gathered his wits. There was still something he needed to do.

“Eddie,” he whispered, waiting until Eddie stirred to continue, “please…take these off.” Eddie tensed and made to move away but Peter backpedaled, squeezing Eddie between his legs to keep him from recoiling while he explained himself. “No no! I meant the webbing and the bar and stuff. It’s just really uncomfortable,” he stuttered, tripping over himself. He didn’t want Eddie to think he had changed his mind – they’d come too close to a tentative ceasefire for him to ruin it with a simple misunderstanding. There was an anxious moment when he thought Eddie wasn’t going to believe him but the man relaxed and moved forward to swipe at the webbing and took off the cuffs suspending Peter’s legs in the air. Peter sighed, swiveling his wrists and ankles to get the circulation going, and allowed Eddie to settle against him once again. It was awkward, this intimacy, but Peter could feel the promise in it. Just for this moment he and his biggest enemy weren’t at odds and Peter wasn’t going to cut things short. It had been forever since he’d gotten laid, and even longer since he’d actually had the time to cuddle, and for once he just wasn’t going to think about it. All the issues could wait till the morning. Right now he just wanted to sleep so he laid back, took a deep breath, and passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment or leave kudos :)
> 
> Just a warning, I'm probably gonna write one last chapter for this story and move on. I love Venom/Spidey but I wanna try different pairings so be sure to check those out too as soon as I post them!


	5. Conscious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been such an ass about updating.  
> So this is the last chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

The sun’s rays had reached the crack underneath the door by the time Peter had been conscious long enough to notice it. Up till that moment everything had been a blur; from what he could remember of the night, that was a blessing. The aches and pains hinted at all the fuzzy parts of his memory and they were numerous. It took way more effort than it should have for Peter to stay awake, let alone turn his head so he could see the man laying next to him. Eddie was the embodiment of sex, reclining naked with tousled hair and surrounded by rumpled sheets. Phantom pleasures were emerging just from looking at him. Peter turned away and sat up, cursing under his breath. Even with his accelerated healing his ass was _still_ sore. He rolled out of bed and, standing on wobbly legs, made his way out of the bedroom and into the bathroom across the hall.

Bracing himself at the sink, Peter glanced at himself in the mirror. He looked well and truly fucked: his hair was a bird’s nest, his skin was still flushed and glowing, and he swore he could still smell the sex wafting off his skin. It was impossible not to see the evidence of Eddie all over him, and even more difficult to ignore the fluttering in his chest at the thought. His gaze wandered across his face, examining his reflection, before drifting down to the fading bruise around his neck. Swiftly inhaling, Peter turned away, looking down at the sink beneath his hands only to see the marks on his wrists. His stomach twisted in knots and he closed his eyes. With all of that mind-blowing pleasure Eddie had given him last night, it was easy to forget how close he had come to dying and how dubious his consent had been. Tied up like that – with no control over the situation and at the mercy of one of his most ruthless enemies – there hadn’t been any other option than to relax and accept it. _Not that I’m saying I didn’t enjoy it, even I can’t muster up that much denial_ Peter thought as he began searching through Eddie’s medicine cabinet for a toothbrush. It would have been stupid to try to forget how enthusiastic he had been last night. _It’s just…_ there was no way he would have said yes had he been given the chance. And no amount of pleasure afterwards could completely eradicate that fact.

Peter finally found a toothbrush from the basket under the sink and ripped it out of its packaging, covering it in toothpaste and brushing his teeth. To be honest though, last night wasn’t his real concern; the past was the past and it was always better not to dwell on it. The bigger problem for him was that of consent in the future. Eddie might have been a regular guy once – before all of the super villain shit – with decency and a code of honor but Venom was a whole new thing entirely with different principles and different priorities. If he was being honest with himself, a Spider-man/Venom relationship and sexual permission were pretty much mutually exclusive. Sighing through his nose, he spit and rinsed. He stared at the water draining down the sink bowl then forced himself to look at his reflection in the mirror, inspecting his neck. He reached up and gently probed the skin. There was no tenderness at least and Peter slumped against the bathroom door, rolling his head back and letting it rest against the wood. He didn’t have to want to think about this now. Everything had been going so well last night – Eddie hadn’t brainwashed him with that stupid symbiote and even eventually released him from his restraints – and Peter didn’t want to ruin the tentative trust they’d already built up.

He had been sitting on the tiled floor for a couple minutes when he heard Eddie’s quiet footsteps moving down the hallway. Peter held his breath to listen, his heart lurching when Eddie stopped in front of the bathroom. He wasn’t ready to have this discussion with the other man right now – he hadn’t even made sense of his own thoughts let alone prepared what he was going to say. He let his head fall forward into his hands and listened to the silence on the other side. It was so quiet he could almost imagine he was alone if not for the occasional rustle of clothing, as if Eddie were fidgeting as he tried to decide whether to knock. He refused to be the one to break the silence though; Peter was usually a reasonable young man, don’t get him wrong, but he was always assuming the responsibility for things – whether they be his fault or not – and for once he just wanted someone else to step up to the plate. It was tiring to be the one constantly reaching out and putting himself on the line and he figured he was way passed due for some selfishness. So he sat there, stubbornly, and listened to Eddie shift and hesitate. It was almost satisfying to see the man so tentative when he was usually such a douche. The change was refreshing and Peter planned to enjoy the feeling while it lasted. And so they stayed like that for a couple more minutes before anyone made a sound.

Eddie cleared his throat then paused. Silence. “Spi-,” he began to say before cutting himself off, as if he were deliberating the pros and cons of calling Peter by Venom’s nickname versus addressing him by name. A couple more seconds passed before Eddie tried again. “Peter?” he called. Peter tensed then relaxed and smiled just a little to himself; he hadn’t realized until that moment just how close he had been to bolting had Eddie tried to call him by that stupid nickname. It reminded him too much of Venom and that really wasn’t what he needed right now, so he appreciated the effort the other man was making – not to mention the uncertainty he was showing.

When no other words were forthcoming, Peter rolled forward onto the balls of his feet and got up, turning to face the door. He knew Eddie had heard him from the way all the shifting and fidgeting on the other side suddenly stopped, as if Eddie had startled and frozen. It helped Peter to think Eddie was just as nervous about this relationship as he was so he steeled himself and opened the door. Eddie’s blue eyes were opened wide. His body had an aura of forced calm and nonchalance about it but the first thing Peter saw was his eyes – big and staring as if Eddie had expected Peter to stay in the bathroom ignoring him indefinitely. His heart, which had sped up a little from all the tension, slowed again and he held the man’s gaze.

“Eddie,” Peter said simply. No jokes this time. He would be damned if he was going to help keep this discussion from being awkward and uncomfortable; if Eddie wanted whatever this was between them to work then he was damn sure going to have to work for it. Eddie sensed this and swallowed. For a while they just looked at each other, Peter making sure to make himself appear as neutral as possible. He didn’t want to seem hostile – even though he had every right to be – but he also didn’t want Eddie to think he wouldn’t walk away if the situation called for it. Eddie, on the other hand, was shifting, looking everywhere but Peter’s eyes as if he didn’t want to know what he would see there. Instead his gaze drifted to Peter’s throat and alighted on the bruise there.

The sight was enough to shake Eddie out of inaction and the man cleared his throat again. “I’m sorry,” he managed and Peter raised his eyebrows. That had been the last thing he was expecting – for Eddie to suck up his pride and admit when he was wrong…it was kind of a big thing. “We needed a mate for the joining but it could only-,” here he stopped, his face reddening. A couple more seconds passed between them, Peter staring expectantly at the side of Eddie’s head and Eddie, mouth clamped shut, with his gazed fixed stubbornly on the medicine cabinet. Nobody spoke and Peter crossed his arms, gaze narrowing but still Eddie glared resolutely away with his hands shoved into his pants pockets and shoulders hunched.

“Look-“ Peter finally growled after a harsh sigh but he stopped at the look on Eddie’s face. As soon as he had started talking, Eddie’s head had whipped around to face him, eyes screaming his alarm. The reaction was so intense it had cut Peter off and left him staring, admiring the way the panic spread through Eddie’s expression the longer Peter stayed silent. _He doesn’t want me to leave_ Peter thought incredulously. True, it had been obvious Venom didn’t want him to leave before when Peter had tried to escape but this was different. This time it was _Eddie_ that didn’t want him to leave; not only that, it was this same Eddie that had reacted with _panic_ when he thought Peter was preparing to leave him, rather than crazed possessiveness. _He must want me to be_ happy _while I’m with him_. It was a novel idea but it made sense. If Eddie had been looking for a mate for this “joining,” then he must have mating instincts like keeping his mate pleased so that he/she wouldn’t leave. Peter smiled, his grin widening even more when he saw Eddie’s shoulders relax a little. “But it could only…?” he trailed off, encouraging the other man to answer.

“Be someone the symbiote and I both wanted,” Eddie finished. At that Peter relaxed too, losing his forced neutral posture in favor of leaning against the sink. Knowing that Eddie wanted him back wasn’t enough to guarantee that whatever was between them would work but it was a start and the fact that Eddie didn’t want Peter upset enough to ruin their bond gave Peter all the leverage he needed. It wasn’t anywhere near perfect but then again things in Peter’s life never were. Living cautiously wasn’t going to change that. He might as well take a risk. He reached across the distance between them and touched Brock, smiling when Eddie slowly leaned in to kiss him. He could try this.

“Ok, I’ll give this a chance,” Peter murmured, savoring this new intimacy between them. They kissed long and slow, exploring as their tongues slid along side each other. Peter nibbled along Eddie’s lips and moaned as the older man pressed forward, pushing until their hips practically melded together and Peter was forced to bend backward over the sink. They ground their lengths together, muffling their sounds into each others mouths until, suddenly, Peter broke away. Eddie growled and chased after the boy’s lips but Peter held him back. “BUT,” he interjected quickly, “I need to contact my friends and family. They haven’t seen me in days – they’re probably about to lose their shit-“ At that Peter stopped. Eddie had broken eye contact and was currently examining a non-existent crack in the left corner of the room. If being Spider-Man had taught Peter anything, it taught him to recognize a secret when he saw one; he narrowed his eyes at Eddie, his suspicions confirmed when Eddie’s body language became even more defensive. “What did you do?”

Eddie shifted and glanced at Peter, sighing when he saw the look in the boy’s eyes. He leaned forward again and pressed his face into the crook of Peter’s neck, inhaling the scent there. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to contact your family just yet,” he muttered.

“Because…?” Peter asked, becoming more and more anxious by the second.

“When I first brought you back to my apartment…I may have…faked your death.”

“WHAT?!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos you guys, it's really encouraging :)
> 
> Also if anyone wants to take over writing the sequel to this fic, go ahead! Just make sure to mention my fic so people can read it if they want. And shoot me a message too, I'd love to see what you end up writing!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear feedback but be gentle with me :)


End file.
